Of All Places
by xSapphireAngelx
Summary: Bulma is known throughout the universe for her brains. King Vegeta needs her intelligence to defeat Frieza, so she travels to Planet Vegeta with Goku on her newly invented spaceship. There she meets Prince Vegeta, a royal pain in the ass! *COMPLETE*
1. My Destination

A/N: My fourth fic everyone. Well…this is another fic about Bulma and Vegeta on Planet Vegeta. Bulma Briefs is well known in the universe, so every planet knows her including Planet Vegeta. This is an A/U fic!!! =D

Goku and Chi-Chi are already married here and they already have their son Gohan!

I just love these kind of stories. =D R/R

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

__

Italics are thoughts.

So….enough about that, let's get on with the story……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Of All Places

Chapter 1/My Destination

"Now let's call our most famous Bulma Briefs who just today finish her most newest not to mention the best spaceship ever built in our life," an announcer said pointing at Bulma who was wearing a tight baby blue dress that showed a whole lot of her back and was curved by her sides showing more flesh soft skin. Her blue aqua hair was up in a bun with some loose strings of hair hanging down on her beautiful face. 

Bulma walked up the stage with all eyes at her. All the men inside of the room wanted to be with her because of her beauty not to mention her money. She was like a blue god to them. Bulma was always annoyed about this cause no one really liked her mentally, emotionally, and physically, they only liked her physically alone. Though all the men wanted to be with her and all the ladies wanted to be like her, they didn't like her attitude when she's mad, so everyone who makes conversation with her always want to be with her good side.

Bulma was greeted by the announcer with a soft kiss on the cheek. She looked at everyone inside the room and fixed the microphone, so that it was into place. 

"Thanks everyone for sharing with me my moment of happiness because of my accomplishments. I built this ship so that mankind can go to space without worrying about little things or big things on their journey or missions. I am known throughout the whole universe for my brains and beauty and I came up with a brilliant idea to test the most finest ship in the world. Since I built this ship, I want to be the first person to board it and use it to travel to any planet in the universe, so that I could prove to everyone that it is the best one ever made. On this journey I will make my best friend Goku accompany me," Bulma said pointing at Goku who had an innocent look on his face. He was sitting next to his wife Chi-Chi and his little boy named Gohan who was about four years old.

Goku looked up at her and smiled, but Chi-Chi had a mad expression on her face. Bulma knew what that meant. She was mad because she never liked Goku going on faraway journeys. _She's always worried about him. _Bulma thought to herself as she looked at them.

Everyone agreed with her idea after she announce it. They nodded their heads like it was an important mission or something. Bulma smiled knowing that her idea was perfect. She searched around the room for a sign of her boyfriend Yamcha. She glanced to her left only to find him there, but with someone next to him. He was with a girl smiling and flirting with her. Bulma knew that this wasn't the time to get mad at him, so she was just going to confront him later.

After everyone was done agreeing with Bulma's idea, reporters began asking her questions.

"What planet are you planning on going to?" a lady wearing a gray suit asked.

"That hasn't been decided yet, but as soon as we know where, we will inform you quickly," Bulma answered back remembering to smile every once in awhile. 

"Are you planning on going to a planet that's faraway?" another reporter with blond hair asked.

"Well, yes actually, my men are working in the lab right now thinking of a faraway place to go to," Bulma replied again.

While Bulma was talking to a male reporter, she noticed one of her men from her lab running up to her.

"Ms. Briefs, I have some important news, we just learned that a Planet faraway from us has asked for you, here is the letter that they have sent for you," a male with short hair said giving her some papers that said confidential at the top. "It would also be a good place to test out your spaceship Ms. Briefs."

Bulma took the letter from his hand and began to read it:

****

Ms. Briefs,

This is a letter coming from the King of Planet Vegeta, Vegeta. I have asked for you to come to my planet because I am in need of your intelligence. No one in this entire universe is smarter than you, that I know of. A long time enemy of mine is really angry with me and my people and will annihilate us if we don't do as he pleases. We are not as strong as he is, though we are a very strong raise and could destroy planets with just one blow. Our next target is your planet, Planet Earth, but we saiyans will not destroy your planet unless you help us defeat this enemy of ours. I will tell you what you need to do once you have step foot on my planet. You will be treated with great respect and will live in the castle. You could also have your own personal slave if you want. It's all up to you. All your questions will be answered once you get here. My son, Prince Vegeta who is heir to the throne still isn't as powerful as our enemy, so once you get to work with your assignment as soon as you get here, my son can be the most powerful warrior in the universe and can finally defeat this enemy I am talking about. If you help us, we will spare your planet and lie about the truth to Frieza. We await your arrival.

**__**

Sincerely,

_King Vegeta_

****

King Vegeta of Planet Vegeta

"Excuse me, Ms. Briefs, what is that, that you are reading," a reporter wearing a black suit asked her.

"This is confidential, but I know of a place to go to now," Bulma answered still shocked at what she read. 

__

I guess I'm that famous. But, what's up with the name Vegeta in that planet. His name is Vegeta his son's name is Vegeta, his planet's name is Vegeta, heck, maybe everyone in that planet is named Vegeta, but that's too weird, I guess it was a good idea taking Goku with me, I know he'll protect me in case anything happens to me even though I'm going to have special treatment. This is so cool, I bet I'll meet hot saiyan guys while I'm there. Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by another reporter.

"Where?" the reporter asked with a look of confusion and excitement. 

"Planet Vegeta," Bulma replied 

~*~Meanwhile on Planet Vegeta~*~

"Father, you don't need to hire a pathetic weakling to help us," Vegeta complained to his father.

"Vegeta, we have to do everything to beat Frieza even if it means hiring a weak earthling," King Vegeta answered with the same scowl Vegeta had on his face right now. "It is all settled and I'm sure she will agree after I mentioned in the letter that she will be treated with respect and will live in the castle."

"WHAT?" Vegeta shouted at his father who at the moment looked shocked because his son had shouted at him. Even though Vegeta shouts at his father, it never sounded like that. It sounded like it was full of hate, anger, and annoyance. 

"You can't make that weakling someone that needs to be respected," Vegeta said at his father. "Whatever happens I will never respect that pathetic weakling."

King Vegeta could only sigh as he watched his son leave the throne room filled with anger. "He will never forgive me for what I have done to him all those years ago."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How did you like the first chapter?

A/N: It's usually hard making the first chapter cause you have to make it really interesting so that people will get into it and continue reading it as you update. 

Please review review review for me to continue!! =D

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	2. The Handover

A/N: My fourth fic everyone. Well…this is another fic about Bulma and Vegeta on Planet Vegeta. Bulma Briefs is well known in the universe, so every planet knows her including Planet Vegeta. And King Vegeta is alive in this fic! This is an A/U fic!!! =D

Goku and Chi-Chi are already married here and they already have their son Gohan!

I just love these kind of stories. =D R/R

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Thanks a whole lot everyone for reviewing!!! =D I really appreciated it. 

Italics are thoughts.

So….enough about that, let's get on with the story……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Of All Places

Chapter 2/The Handover

"I just had to hand him over to Frieza," King Vegeta said to himself as the memories all those years ago flooded back to him.

~*~*~

"Hand me the boy, if you don't want me to destroy this planet with him," Frieza demanded in a harsh tone.

"How would I know that you are not going to destroy my planet and my son once I have handed him to you," King Vegeta asked in a worried tone.

"Just hand me the boy and no one will be harmed," Frieza replied looking at Vegeta who was looking back at him with anger.

If I don't hand him over to this tyrant Frieza, then he will die with us and I don't want my heir, not to mention my son to die at the hands of Frieza. King Vegeta thought to himself thinking twice about his decision. _But, Vegeta will suffer in the hands of Frieza, no, suffering is better than dying. I'm sorry my son, but I have to do this for you. _

"Vegeta, you need to go with Frieza right now," King Vegeta told his son.

He didn't want this, but he needed to do it. King Vegeta watched as his son walk up to a smiling Frieza. _Someday, Vegeta will be more powerful than you and he will beat you. I promise you that Frieza. _King Vegeta thought to himself as he saw his son look at him one last time with not sadness in his eyes, but hate and anger towards him and Frieza.

King Vegeta felt so bad about Vegeta that he was thinking twice, but before he could make a new decision, Frieza's ship had launched away from the planet with Vegeta in it.

"I'm sorry, my son," King Vegeta whispered to himself as he watched Frieza's ship disappear into the night sky of Planet Vegeta. 

~*~*~

"It has been seven years since Vegeta came back from that lizard," King Vegeta said to himself. _When I saw my son walk down that spaceship, he looked really different than I last saw him. His deep dark black eyes were filled with anger and hate towards me, his strength seemed to have grown, even more powerful than me. I knew my son was changed, he wasn't the same old boy that I once saw all those years ago, he was now a man with incredible strength._ King Vegeta thought to himself as he exited the throne room to take a nap. 

"Let's just hope Ms. Briefs is planning on coming here, but that will take a long time, no wait, I remember hearing from my scientists the other day that Ms. Briefs just invented the most finest spaceship in the whole universe, she'll be here in no time, if she agrees, I'm sure she will seeing that her planet is at risk," King Vegeta said to himself as he entered his room. 

The room was filled with many furnitures and was the color of the royal family's color. It was red and gold with every furniture matching it's color. The bed was a big king size bed that was fit for a king. There was a door to the left that led to an elegant bathroom, it was also gold and red , following the whole theme of the room. The bathtub was marble gold and the toilet was also the color of gold. The walls of the room were marble red and candles were everywhere giving a nice scent to the room.

King Vegeta headed to his bed, took out his armor and went to bed.

"I can't believe my father, hiring a pathetic earthling to help us beat that dumb lizard, what was he thinking?" Vegeta said to himself as he passed by two royal guards who were chatting in the hallway. They bowed to him as soon as they saw him coming towards them. Vegeta just looked at them and kept walking through the large hallway.

He finally reached his room and went inside, his room was similar to King Vegeta's room, but more elegant and brighter. He headed towards his bed and went to bed still wearing his armor.

~*~*~

Bulma was heading towards her car when Yamcha came up to her. 

"Hey Bulma, you want to hang out at your place tonight?" Yamcha asked with a cheesy smile on his face.

Bulma smiled at him sweetly before slapping him really hard on the face. "We are officially over Yamcha," Bulma shouted in his ear. She pushed him away from her car and went inside. She looked at him one last time before driving away. 

Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan watched what happened to Yamcha and Bulma and wondered what had happen between them again. They always break up, but this time, Bulma actually said officially, that meant that she was so over him. 

"Goku, you should check up on Bulma and ask her what happened okay?" Chi-Chi told her husband who was looking at a red-faced Yamcha. 

"What about you guys?" Goku asked now facing his raven haired, dark color-eyed wife.

"Don't worry about us Goku, we can reach home," Chi-Chi replied kissing Goku on the cheeks before heading towards a taxi.

Goku watched them as they went and waved goodbye one last time before levitating into the air and flying away. 

Bulma cried all the way home. _This was one of the most exciting and happiest day of my life and he had to ruin it. _She thought to herself as she parked her car inside the garage. 

Just as she got out of the car, Goku landed outside of the garage and started walking to ward her.

"Bulma, what happened out there?" Goku asked his sad friend and hugged her for comfort. Bulma broke the hug and looked at him in the eyes and told him what happened.

"After I gave out my speech today, I was looking around the room to see if Yamcha had come, I did see him, but he wasn't alone, he was with another girl," Bulma explained to Goku giving out a few sobs once in awhile. 

Goku watched as Bulma explained what happened and he couldn't help, but feel bad for her.

Goku had seen them break up all the time and he had witnessed Bulma crying all the time too. He never liked it when he saw his best friend hurt, it would hurt him too. 

"Bulma, don't worry about it, everything will be okay, just forget about him and think about our journey to, where did you say that was. I forgot the name of that planet you mentioned earlier," Goku replied giggling while he scratched the top of his head.

"It was Planet Vegeta silly," Bulma said giggling too at her friend's lack of intelligence. She didn't blame him because he did grow up in the forest with just an old man.

"Do you know anything about this planet?" Goku asked her imagining how the planet was like.

"All I know is that, they have a king and a prince, and they are a race called the saiyans," Bulma answered drying her tears and letting out a smile.

"I wonder what a saiyan is?" Goku asked curiously.

"We'll find out once we get there," Bulma replied smiling at her friend who at the moment had a hand underneath his chin, rubbing it as he was thinking. "Well, I don't want to think to hard, I'll just see you tomorrow then okay?" Goku said walking out of the garage, but was stop by Bulma.

"We will be leaving in two days," Bulma yelled after him.

"Can't wait," was all Goku said before taking off into the night sky of Earth.

Bulma watched as her best friend left before she went up to her room to take a nap.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku will soon find out what a saiyan is cause he's one too right?!!! Hehe!! Oh yeah, don't think that Bulma has feelings for Goku and he has feelings for her. No no no!!! He just cares for her because they have been good friends since a long, long time ago!! Well, I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye-bye for now!

For me to continue you must review review review!!

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or you could just say so in your review!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	3. Off To Planet Vegeta

A/N: My fourth fic everyone. Well…this is another fic about Bulma and Vegeta on Planet Vegeta. Bulma Briefs is well known in the universe, so every planet knows her including Planet Vegeta. And King Vegeta is alive in this fic! This is an A/U fic!!! =D

Goku and Chi-Chi are already married here and they already have their son Gohan!

I just love these kind of stories. =D R/R

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Thanks a whole lot everyone for reviewing!!! =D I really appreciated it. 

Italics are thoughts.

So….enough about that, let's get on with the story……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Of All Places

Chapter 3/Of To Planet Vegeta

Two days had passed and Bulma was packing for the trip. 

While Bulma was packing, she thought about her future and what will become of it all because of her journey to Planet Vegeta. _I don't want our planet to be destroyed. I just have to do this for the sake of mine and everyone's planet. It won't be so bad. I'll have special treatment and stuff. It'll also be fun cause Goku will be there with me and all, but the scary part is their enemy, I don't want to die in that planet. I'm like risking my life here, no Bulma, don't think that, you know Goku will protect you. Yeah! _Bulma thought to herself as she stuff clothes in a luggage.

Then, Yamcha came to her mind, she tried to forget about him, but just couldn't. She wanted to forgive him, but he'll just do it all over again and hurt her like he did every time. She didn't want to experience that again. She didn't.

"I promise myself that I would not think about Yamcha while I am on this trip, I need to concentrate on my other responsibilities. Come to think of it, I wonder what King Vegeta wants me to built for him that will help make his son stronger?" Bulma asked herself as she thought of ideas to help defeat an enemy. 

Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by her mother.

"Bulma darling, Goku and his family are here, and so are the reporters from the media," Mrs. Briefs said helping her daughter finish packing. 

After Bulma was done packing, she stuff all her things in a capsule, so that she didn't need to carry a whole lot of heavy things. She headed downstairs and was greeted by Goku, Chi-Chi, and a smiling Gohan.

"Hi Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan," Bulma said hugging each of them. 

"Hey Bulma, I'm ready to go, but before we leave, can we eat, cause Chi-Chi said that I should eat later, so she didn't give me any food this morning," Goku said rubbing his stomach.

"Bulma, I really don't want to delay you, so you can just feed Goku when your on the ship okay?" Chi-Chi replied giving her husband a warning look to behave. 

"I'm sorry Bulma, we can eat once we're on the ship," Goku said sadly.

"Don't worry Goku, I'll be sure to give you lots and lots of food," Bulma replied giving him a nice sweet smile.

"Alright," Goku shouted out excitingly.

"Well, we should go now Goku, we don't want to be late," Bulma said putting her capsules in her pocket. 

She looked at Chi-Chi and Gohan one last time and headed outside the door only to find many people and reporters outside.

Goku watched as Bulma went outside and shut the door behind her. He turned to his wife and gave her a nice smile before kissing her goodbye. He looked at his young Gohan and petted him on the head. 

"I'll be back in no time," Goku said smiling. 

He hugged his family one last time and started walking toward the door. He looked outside and saw Bulma standing in front of the spaceship, so he walked up to her. 

"Ready to go Goku?" Bulma asked her friend.

"Sure, I'm ready," Goku said looking at the spaceship door.

Bulma opened the door and waved goodbye to everyone. She looked at her parents and smiled sweetly at them as they smiled back. Then she waited for Goku to board the ship.

Goku walked up the ship and passed Bulma. He looked around the room and smiled. It was rather huge, with about three doors. As curious as Goku was, he asked Bulma to give him a quick tour. 

"Alright," Bulma said pointing to a door on the back wall.

Bulma led him to the first room and told him that this was his room. Goku looked around, it was really big, it had a bed and a TV set, it also had a closet for clothes, he glanced at it one last time before walking back out. Then, Bulma led him to another room which was hers. Goku also went inside this one and looked around. It looked like his room, but more girlish. Goku walked out and pointed to the last door. 

"What is that room over there?" Goku asked Bulma.

"That, Goku, is the training room. I built it just for you so that you won't get bored and so that you can get stronger," Bulma answered opening the door.

Goku went inside and looked around. 

"Wow, this is amazing, thanks Bulma!" Goku said as he walked up to a machine.

"That's the gravity machine, it goes up to 500 times earth's gravity, but I suggest you don't go that far if you don't want to get squash like a pancake," Bulma said teaching Goku how to operate it.

After the quick tour around the ship, Bulma went back to the main room and operated the control panel. She punched in the coordinates for Planet Vegeta and pushed a red button to launch the ship. 

"How long will it take for us to reach there?" Goku asked standing behind Bulma.

"About two to three days," Bulma said leaning on to her chair as she looked at Earth from the spaceship window.

"Is it alright if I eat now?" Goku asked as he heard his stomach growl again. 

"But, how can we eat if I didn't see a kitchen in here?" Goku asked scratching his head.

"It's down here Goku," Bulma replied as she climbed down a ladder.

Goku followed her down and saw a huge kitchen with a big wooden dining table right in the center.. 

"Just sit there, while I prepare you food okay?" Bulma said as she headed toward the fridge.

Goku watched as she cook, his mouth was watery cause he was starving so bad.

As soon as Bulma set down a plate of food down on the table, Goku started munching on it like he hadn't eaten for a month. Bulma giggled to herself as she watch her friend eat. 

"I wonder where he gets his appetite?" Bulma asked herself before setting down another set of food on the table.

__

Oh no, how could I forget, I'm suppose to contact the King. Bulma thought to herself as she ran back up. 

Goku watched her as she ran really fast and wondered what was going on, but decided to eat his meal instead. 

Bulma headed to a small monitor and punched in some numbers on the computer before a man with black eyes and black spiky hair appeared. 

Wow, he looks cute, I wonder if there are more hot saiyans on that planet. Bulma giggled to herself at the thought. She was interrupted by the man on the other monitor speaking. 

"What the hell do you want?" the black-haired saiyan asked her.

__

Gosh, he could have been cute if he didn't have a darn attitude. Bulma thought to herself as she look at the guy with an evil glare.

"I want to speak to your King," Bulma replied.

"What is your business with the king?" the guy asked sounding annoyed.

"Get me the darn King right now, tell him it's Bulma Briefs," Bulma said getting angry at this guy's lack of respect for her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Briefs, yes, I'll call the King right away," the guy said before taking off toward the King's throne room.

~*~The Throne Room~*~

"Sire, Ms. Briefs wants to talk to you?" the man earlier said.

"Ok, I'll be there," King Vegeta said as he walked out of the throne room.

~*~After a few minutes~*~

Bulma waited for someone to come back and was beginning to lose patience. Then she saw someone appear on the screen.

He had brown hair and black eyes. From where Bulma can see, she saw he was wearing a royal cape, so she knew he was the King.

"King Vegeta, I just want to inform you that, I received your letter and gave it a lot of thought. So, I will be arriving there in two to three days," Bulma said looking at the man in the screen.

"That's good news Ms. Briefs, are you with anyone?" King Vegeta asked in a deep voice.

"Yes, my friend Goku," Bulma replied hoping he wouldn't get mad because she brought someone with her.

"That's fine, we await your arrival Ms. Briefs and like I said, I will spare your planet and give you a room in the castle," King Vegeta replied before turning off the monitor and cutting the connection.

"Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, like I have any other choice, my planet is at risk," Bulma said sighing to herself as she saw Goku walk up behind her yawning.

"I'm sleepy Bulma, I'm gonna rest now," Goku said now stretching his arms.

She smiled at her long time best friend as he smiled back at her.

"Ok, good night," Bulma replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's all for now!! How did you like the third chapter? Well, they will be arriving on Planet Vegeta on the next chapter. Goku will soon learn about his true identity and his father? Bardock? Some surprises coming your way on the next chapter of "dun dun dun" "Of All Places".

In order for me to continue, I need to get reviews, reviews, reviews!!

So, please…………

Review

Review

Review!!!

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	4. The Arrival

A/N: My fourth fic everyone. Well…this is another fic about Bulma and Vegeta on Planet Vegeta. Bulma Briefs is well known in the universe, so every planet knows her including Planet Vegeta. And King Vegeta is alive in this fic! This is an A/U fic!!! =D

Goku and Chi-Chi are already married here and they already have their son Gohan!

I just love these kind of stories. =D R/R

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Thanks a whole lot everyone for reviewing!!! =D I really appreciated it. 

__

Italics are thoughts.

So….enough about that, let's get on with the story……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Of All Places

Chapter 4/The Arrival

Two days had already passed by quickly. Goku had been training in the Gravity Room when he wasn't doing anything. He was now at 50 times earth's gravity. His power level was rising higher than it ever was before. He was really glad that Bulma made him such an equipment.

Bulma on the other hand would either watch some TV or stare out into space. She promised herself that she wouldn't think about Yamcha, but sometimes she would and that would make her feel bad. Goku usually sees her and talks to her to keep her company. He would talk about where they are heading, Planet Vegeta and what would it be like there, and about getting over Yamcha. 

The two days of traveling for them was going great, Bulma had gotten over Yamcha after a little persuasion from Goku and Goku on the other hand got stronger.

~*~*~*~*~

Goku came out of the gravity room to get some rest, he saw Bulma sitting down in front of the control panel reading a magazine. He decided to ask her how many more hours it was to reach their destination.

"Bulma, how many more hours do we have until we reach Planet Vegetable….err…..Vegeta? Goku asked scratching his head because all he can think of is food.

"About 12 more hours Goku," Bulma answered laughing because of the way Goku gets Vegeta and Vegetable mixed up.

"Alright, what can I do for 12 more hours? I'm done training and I'm full from the last meal you cooked for me," Goku replied wondering what he could do.

"Why don't you sleep Goku, you must be really tired from training and stuff," Bulma suggested setting her magazine down.

"That is a great idea, thanks Bulma, you are such a genius," Goku shouted excitedly. 

Goku said good night to Bulma before he headed toward his room to sleep.

Bulma decided that she too should sleep because she was feeling tired. Bulma headed toward her own room and set her alarm clock to wake her up an hour before they arrive. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

~*~Planet Vegeta~*~

"Vegeta, our guest would be arriving soon, so I want you to be prepared," King Vegeta said to his son who was eating his lunch.

"Whatever father, I really don't care," Vegeta replied finishing up his food. He walked out of the huge dining room and bumped into a saiyan with spiky hair and a scar on his face.

"Watch where you are going next time," Vegeta shouted angrily. "Just because my father treats you with lots of respect that doesn't mean I will do the same." Vegeta said pushing him away. 

"Sorry sire," the saiyan shouted out as he watched Vegeta head outside. 

The saiyan Vegeta crashed into headed toward the dining room. He walked toward the King and bowed in front of him as soon as he was right in front of him. 

"King Vegeta, the guests will be here in approximately 12 hours according to our advanced calculations," the saiyan said staring at his King.

"That's very good, I want you to escort them here when they arrive so that I could meet them and talk to Bulma and her friend about the plan during dinner. After that, I want you to escort them to their rooms," King Vegeta answered looking at his most trusted saiyan, he was the commander of the low class saiyan army. Even though he was a low class saiyan, King Vegeta had a lot of respect for him. He was not only a commander, but he is also a great scientist, he built the artificial moon that would make a saiyan turn into Oozaru form. It is when a saiyan's power increases tenfold, but they only use that artificial moon for special occasions and they never told Frieza about it. 

That dumb lizard, I'm glad he is far away from us right now. Stupid fool, traveling to a far away planet and leaving us here alone. He may be powerful, but he doesn't have a brain. This was the perfect time to ask the earthlings to come, Frieza doesn't even have a clue about it. King Vegeta thought to himself smirking like Vegeta.

"You are dismissed and be sure to tell our cooks to make a fine meal," King Vegeta lastly said as he continued eating his lunch.

The saiyan walked out the throne room and headed toward the kitchen to tell the cooks their assignment. After that, he headed toward the science lab.

~*~ 

Bulma woke up at the sound of her loud alarm clock ringing right next to her ear. 

"Darn thing," Bulma said turning it off. 

She headed toward her bathroom and took a bath. After a few minutes in the bath, Bulma finally climbed out and headed toward her closet. She searched for a suitable outfit to wear when she arrives. She decided to wear some jeans, a shirt, and a jacket with the Capsule Corp logo on it. She put her shoes on and went in front of the mirror. After fixing her hair and putting on some make-up, she looked at herself in the mirror. "You look good," she said to herself. She exited her room to wake up the sleeping Goku. 

On her way there, she could hear him snoring loudly and she couldn't help but giggle. She finally reached there and opened his door. She walked up to him and shook him a little, but he didn't wake up. She shook him again but this time, she said his name really loud. Goku still didn't wake up, instead he turned around so that he was facing the other way.

Bulma started to get annoyed, so she screamed at the top of her lungs, "FOOD IS READY!" Goku woke up as quickly as possible and looked around the food, but found an angry Bulma.

"Bulma, where's the food?" Goku asked rubbing his growling stomach.

"Get ready Goku, we will be landing in 10 minutes," Bulma said as she walked out the room leaving a looking for food Goku.

~*~

"The guest will be arriving here soon," the saiyan earlier shouted out to his men. "The Kings orders are to treat them with respect, so do as he says."

"Yes commander," everyone shouted together.

Vegeta walked up to his room to get some rest before dinner time._ That's right, those pathetic earthling will be arriving soon. Maybe, I should check them out from my bedroom window. Let's see how pathetic they look._ Vegeta thought to himself as he entered his room and walked toward his window. He looked up at the sky and saw a spaceship landing.

~*~

"We will be landing soon Goku," Bulma said to her friend. "Now take a seat there and put your seatbelt on."

"Yes Bulma," Goku replied as he did what he was told to do.

The spaceship landed with a soft thud and a female computer voice spoke. "Thank you for riding Capsule Corp's spaceship. We hope you enjoyed your stay."

Vegeta watched curiously as the spaceship door opened.

Bulma walked out first with Goku behind her.

Vegeta eyed her with interest._ Maybe, this won't be so bad after all, but who is that guy she is with? That better not be her mate._ He thought to himself as he looked at Goku. "No way, that looks like…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cliffhanger!! Hehe =D!! Find out what happens on the next chapter!!! More surprises. Looks like someone's got a crush on someone! =P

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me in your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	5. A Saiyan Named Kakarot

A/N: My fourth fic everyone. Well…this is another fic about Bulma and Vegeta on Planet Vegeta. Bulma Briefs is well known in the universe, so every planet knows her including Planet Vegeta. And King Vegeta is alive in this fic! This is an A/U fic!!! =D

Goku and Chi-Chi are already married here and they already have their son Gohan!

I just love these kind of stories. =D R/R

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Thanks a whole lot everyone for reviewing!!! =D I really appreciated it. 

__

Italics are thoughts.

So….enough about that, let's get on with the story……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Of All Places

Chapter 5/I'm a saiyan named Kakarot?

"No way, he looks just like Bardock. But how?" Vegeta asked himself as he looked at Goku. He glanced at Bardock and saw the resemblance. "Is he a saiyan?" He asked to himself once again.

"You must be the famous Bulma Briefs," the man said to her shaking her hand. 

No way, he looks like Goku. Wait, that probably is Goku playing a prank on me. No, can't be, Goku is right behind me right now. Does Goku see this guy? Bulma thought to herself as she looked at the man again. _He looks so much like Goku._

"I'm Bardock, commander of the low class army," Bardock responded again.

"Nice to meet you Bardock,….um this is my friend Goku," Bulma replied pushing Goku in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Goku," Goku said as he looked up at Bardock. 

"Hey, you got my face!" He shouted out loudly. "Gee, maybe everyone here has my face, no that can't be right, he looks different and so does he," Goku shouted again pointing at the window where Vegeta was looking from.

Bulma looked at what her friend was pointing at and saw a guy with spiky hair and deep dark eyes staring down at them. _What's his problem? _

Bardock stared at Goku with a puzzled look on his face. 

"Excuse me, are you one of us?" Bardock asked Goku curiously.

"What do you mean one of you guys, I'm from earth, though I don't know where I came from, but I did have a tail when I was a young boy," Goku replied now looking at Bardock.

Bardock turned around to face his men. "Men, I want you guys to check this guy, he might be related to me somehow," Bardock ordered to his men.

"Yes sir," they all responded.

Bardock walked up to Goku and told him to follow the guy with long black spiky hair. 

"Ms. Briefs," he said to Bulma.

"Can you call me Bulma, Ms. Briefs just sounds funny," Bulma said to him smiling.

"Okay Bulma, follow that guard over there and he would lead you to the King," Bardock replied pointing at another standing saiyan. 

"What about my friend?" Bulma asked as she looked at Goku. 

"They are going to bring him to the lab to check if he is one of us because he looks a lot like me," Bardock answered walking away from Bulma.

Bulma nodded her head yes and followed the guard that she was suppose to follow. She turned back to look at Goku and saw him smiling at everyone. She watched as he looked at Bardock occasionally. _They look so much alike. _Bulma quietly said to herself. _I wonder why? _

"This way," another saiyan guard said walking in front of Goku. "You can call me Raditz, the guy you saw earlier was my father. You look so much like him, do you know that?" Raditz said looking at Goku.

"Yeah, I guess," Goku replied laughing.

__

Why does he look so much like father? Am I or is father related to this guy somehow? Raditz thought to himself as they finally reached the lab.

Raditz pointed at a machine and Goku went inside of it. A female computer voice began to speak. 

"Saiyan named Kakarot. Black eyes and black hair. Power level 5000. Son of Bardock," The female computer voice said as Goku was pushed out of the machine.

"How can you be my father's son if I'm his only son?" Raditz asked Goku as Goku started wondering what was going on.

"That's what I'd like to know," Goku replied after recovering from that test. _These people don't know my real power level. 5000? My power level is much, much more higher than that._ Goku thought to himself as he saw Raditz walk out the room and signaling him to follow.

Raditz and Goku walked through a long elegant hallway. As they passed by lots and lots of doors, they would see guards standing and guarding it. Raditz and Goku didn't talk on their way to the King's throne room. They were too busy wondering what was going on. Finally they made it. Radditz walked in first followed by Goku. Goku looked up and saw Bulma sitting down in one of the chairs and talking to the king.

"Hi Goku," Bulma shouted out smiling at him. 

"Hey Bulma, you wouldn't believe what they just discovered about me," Goku replied walking up to Bulma.

That man looks like Bardock. He is probably Bardock's son. The one that no one found out about. The one he sent to another planet all those years ago. His secret son. King Vegeta thought to himself as he eyed Goku.

"What Goku?" Bulma asked excitedly.

"I'm a saiyan named Kakarot and my father is Bardock," Goku said also surprise at what he said.

"What?" Bulma shouted out surprised and curious all at the same time.

__

So he is Bardock's son. King Vegeta said quietly to himself.

"Guard, call the prince," King Vegeta ordered to one of his guards.

"Yes sire," the guard responded.

"No need to call me father, I'm already here," Vegeta said making a grand entrance. 

"You're the prince?" Bulma shouted out a little bit too loudly. _The guy from the window is the prince?_

"Got a problem with that woman? I'm Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans," Vegeta replied smirking at her.

"Sooo, I'm Bulma, prettiest and smartest woman in the whole universe," Bulma answered back smirking too. 

__

These two would make a perfect couple. King Vegeta secretly thought to himself as he watched Bulma and Vegeta return rude remarks at each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What did ya think? Well…..find out what happens on the next chapter!!!

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	6. Father and Son Talk

A/N: My fourth fic everyone. Well…this is another fic about Bulma and Vegeta on Planet Vegeta. Bulma Briefs is well known in the universe, so every planet knows her including Planet Vegeta. And King Vegeta is alive in this fic! This is an A/U fic!!! =D

Goku and Chi-Chi are already married here and they already have their son Gohan!

I just love these kind of stories. =D R/R

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Thanks a whole lot everyone for reviewing!!! =D I really appreciated it. 

__

Italics are thoughts.

So….enough about that, let's get on with the story……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Of All Places

Chapter 6/Father and Son Talk

King Vegeta watched as Bulma and Vegeta argued with each other and decided to interrupt their moment.

"Excuse my son Bulma," King Vegeta said giving Vegeta a you better behave look.

"Don't interrupt us old man," Vegeta replied with a harsh tone coming from his voice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your father and son problem, but I need to know what my job is," Bulma said interrupting them.

"Don't you dare yell at me like that again," King Vegeta said to Vegeta ignoring Bulma.

"If you didn't do what you did before, I would have never hated you," Vegeta shouted out again as he walked out the throne room pushing Goku out of the way on his way out. 

Geez, what did the king do to him that made him hate him that much? Bulma thought to herself as the room grew quiet. 

"I'm sorry about that, now what were we talking about?" King Vegeta asked sitting back down after the argument he just had with his son.

"Um…what is my job…what do you want me to do to help you defeat your enemy?" Bulma asked as she watched the king stare out into space. After a long brief silence, Bulma broke it by asking him the question again.

"Yes, let's talk about it tomorrow, report here tomorrow morning. We can talk about it during breakfast," King Vegeta replied dismissing Bulma and ordering a guard to lead Bulma and Goku to their rooms.

On their way to their rooms, Bulma started to talk with Goku.

"So Goku, you're Bardock's son? You mean you're a saiyan too?" Bulma asked excitedly. 

"Yes, who would have thought this is my home planet, I can't wait to tell Chi-Chi and Gohan about this, but don't worry, Earth will always be my home," Goku answered smiling at Bulma.

"Hehe, Goku, why don't you talk with your dad and find out what happened to you," Bulma suggested as she smiled back at Goku.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll talk to him after we get to our rooms," Goku replied as he looked at a saiyan guard that just saiyan saluted him. Goku looked at him weirdly and continued walking.

"This place sure is big," Bulma said out loud that her voice echoed through the hallway.

"What did you expect, this a palace," the saiyan that they were following suddenly spoke.

"Well, sorry for being dumb, what's your name buster?" Bulma replied.

"Nappa," Nappa answered looking at them. "Here is your room," He added pointing at Bulma and then the door that led to her room. "And this is yours," He said pointing at another room that was meant for Goku. After showing them their rooms, Nappa left without even a goodbye.

Bulma gave Goku a see you later look before entering her room. Her room was blue all over, matching her blue eyes and aqua hair. She was really amazed by the size of it. It was twice as big as her own room back on earth and her bed was twice as big as her own bed back on earth too. After looking around the room, Bulma headed toward the closet area and took out her capsule and started unpacking her clothes, hanging them all in the huge closet.

Goku on the other hand left his room after looking around. He started walking through the hallways.

__

What should I ask or say to him? How would I address him? Goku thought to himself as he searched around the palace for his father, Bardock. After a few minutes of walking around, he decided to ask one of the guards, standing near a door, if he knew where Bardock was.

"Hey there, I was wondering if you know where Bardock is?' Goku asked looking at the tall dark-haired guard.

"You are Bardock," the guard replied laughing.

"Actually, I'm his son Goku, do you know where he is?" Goku asked again scratching his head.

"Oh, well he is down this hallway, first door to your right," the guard answered pointing down a hallway that Goku never searched at yet.

"Thanks," Goku replied with a smile. He headed toward the direction the guard pointed at and finally reached the first door to the right. 

Goku looked at the door and saw Commander Bardock, commander of the third class saiyan army engraved on it. Goku knocked on the door and a voice from inside said "come in."

Goku opened the door and saw Bardock sitting down on a chair. Bardock looked up at his visitor and saw that it was the man he saw earlier.

"What were the results of the test?" Bardock asked pretending he didn't already know.

"I'm your son, Carrot," Goku replied seriously.

"You mean Kakarot," Bardock replied with a chuckle.

"So you know about me…..father?" Goku asked as he sat down on a chair where Bardock told him to sit on.

"Yes," Bardock answered looking off into space before turning back to his son.

"I'm sorry son, but I was on another planet when your mother gave birth to you. When I came back, I heard from King Vegeta that you were sent off to another planet after your mother died while giving birth to you. Raditz, your brother, was with me during the time I was gone, so he wasn't sent off to another planet," Bardock continued.

"Why did they send me to another planet without your permission," Goku asked curiously after hearing what his father told him.

"Frieza, it was always Frieza's fault when someone suffers. Frieza ordered the King to send new-born saiyan babies to planets that he wanted to destroy, you were one of those babies, but it seems like you didn't do that mission." Bardock answered with a sigh. "It doesn't matter now though," he added.

"Father, it was nice meeting you and finally getting to know the truth about myself, but I'm getting kind of tired now, is it alright if we see each other again tomorrow? I want to get to know you more," Goku said with a smile as he headed towards the door.

"Of course, my son," Bardock answered as he watched Goku nod his head and walk out the door. 

Goku headed back to his room and fell asleep as soon as he lied down on his comfortable king-sized bed. 

~*~

Bulma woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing loudly by her ear.

"I hate those things," Bulma shouted out while offing the alarm. She headed towards the bathroom and took a long peaceful bath. After about 30 minutes in the bathtub, Bulma finally rose up and grabbed a towel to dry up. She walked in front of the bathroom mirror and decided not to put make-up on because she looked perfectly fine the way she was naturally.

Bulma walked out the bathroom door to change into clothes for her breakfast meeting. She decided to wear a blue tank top along with a white skirt. After tying her hair up into a bun and glancing at herself in the mirror one last time, Bulma exited her room and walked over to Goku's room.

After knocking on his door a couple of times, a guard came up to her and told her that Goku had already left with Commander Bardock. After hearing that, Bulma decided to go directly to the dining room. When she entered, she saw King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, Goku, and Bardock already eating.

"You're late," King Vegeta said to her as he noticed her walk in.

"I'm sorry, I overslept," Bulma replied as she walked next to a seat near Vegeta and sat down on it.

"Of all seats, you could've sat on," Vegeta said out loud.

"Of all places, I could've gone to," Bulma replied giving Vegeta a mean look. 

__

Why this…. Bulma secretly thought to herself finishing the sentence to herself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So that's the story about Goku…….Lolz, what did you guys think? Sorry it took awhile to update….been busy!! 

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	7. Your Assignment

A/N: My fourth fic everyone. Well…this is another fic about Bulma and Vegeta on Planet Vegeta. Bulma Briefs is well known in the universe, so every planet knows her including Planet Vegeta. And King Vegeta is alive in this fic! This is an A/U fic!!! =D

Goku and Chi-Chi are already married here and they already have their son Gohan!

I just love these kind of stories. =D R/R

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Wow, I have been gone for awhile…lol….but here is chapter 7!! I hope you all like it!!

Thanks a whole lot everyone for reviewing!!! =D I really appreciated it. 

__

Italics are thoughts.

So….enough about that, let's get on with the story……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Of All Places

Chapter 8/Your Assignment 

"Enough you two," King Vegeta interrupted. Bulma gave King Vegeta a frightened look and decided to shut her mouth. 

"As I was saying, Bulma, the reason why I called for you is because I need you to make something for my son here," King Vegeta started to explain, pointing to his son to start things off. "I know you can do this since you are Bulma Briefs, the most smartest girl in the whole entire universe.

Vegeta grunted when he heard this.

Bulma looked over at him and gave him a mean look.

"What I want you to make," King Vegeta continued watching the two give mean looks to each other. "I want you to make my son a gravity machine as soon as possible."

"That's it? That's all you want me to make?" Bulma asked with a wide cheesy smile.

I've already made a gravity machine. Goku actually uses it. Should I tell them about that? Hmm, maybe not. After how that dumb prince treated me, maybe I should make him wait. She thought to herself as she giggled some more. 

"When I meant as soon as possible, I meant it. Our enemy Frieza will be arriving soon and we want Vegeta to be the legendary Super Saiyan before he arrives," King Vegeta briefly explained.

"What do you mean by legendary Super Saiyan?" Goku asked curiously.

"Don't even bother asking, a third class weakling like you won't even come close to becoming a Super Saiyan, only those who have royal blood in them can be one, just like me," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Vegeta, if you have nothing else good to say, I suggest you shut your mouth," King Vegeta shouted at him.

"Why don't you shut up old man before I blast you," Vegeta shouted back as he slammed his fist on the table causing everything and everyone to jump. He stood up from his chair and walked out of the dining room.

Goku and Bulma were startled at the scene. "Get use to it, this happens all the time," Bardock said interrupting the brief silence.

"Sorry about that," King Vegeta spoke up again. He continued explaining about the assignment until they were all done eating, and finally they all left the dining room in separate ways.

King Vegeta headed toward the throne room, Goku and Bardock headed somewhere where they could talk, while Bulma headed towards the science lab to start working on her assignment. 

I guess I need to finish the gravity machine as soon as possible. We don't want Frieza killing everyone in this planet. Bulma thought to herself while heading towards the science lab. _I hope Goku and I are out of here before that Frieza guy comes._

~*~

Vegeta was outside by the garden, training. After doing a thousand push-ups and sit-ups. He started punching and kicking at an invincible opponent. He started remembering the days when he was still with Frieza. He was forced to do stuff he didn't even want to do, but had to do or else Frieza would punish him severely. _I will become a Super Saiyan and I will kick your sorry ass Frieza. _Vegeta said punching and kicking even harder than before.

~*~

Bulma had been working for hours and was half-way done with the gravity machine. She decided that she needed to take a break, so she set everything down and exited the science lab. As she was walking down the long hallway, Bulma encountered Goku and Bardock and greeted them with a smile.

"Don't forget to contact Chi-Chi and Gohan," Bulma said as she walked away from them.

"Who is this Chi-Chi and Gohan that you need to contact?" Bardock asked with a questionable look.

"Chi-Chi is my wife, father, and Gohan is my son," Goku replied with a cheerful smile.

"I suppose your son is quite powerful, just like you," Bardock smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Goku responded.

~*~

Bulma was walking down the hallway eyeing everything she passed by.

"For a palace ruled by a King and a prince like that, this place sure is elegant," She said talking to herself.

"It sure is, isn't it?" a man's voice was suddenly heard.

"Who's there?" Bulma asked in a scared tone.

"My name's Zarbon, nice meeting you," Zarbon said shaking her hands.

Bulma saw a man that had a blue green type of skin and the moment Bulma saw Zarbon, she fell in love with him right away. (A/N: Remember the Frieza Saga? That's how she looks right now.)

"Hi Zarbon, I'm Bulma, do you think we could go out sometime?" Bulma asked with google eyes as she made the first move. "Sure," Zarbon replied as he kissed her hand and walked away.

__

So your Bulma Briefs, wait till I tell Lord Frieza about my encounter with Ms. Briefs. Zarbon thought to himself with a giggle. _I better get out of here before I get caught._

"He is so cute," Bulma whispered to herself with a sigh. She kept walking and walking until she reached the garden. Bulma saw a figure and walked up to him. It was Vegeta.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma asked cheerfully still thinking about Zarbon.

"None of your business and why the hell are you so happy?" Vegeta asked curiously with a towel over and around his shoulder. 

"Vegeta, promise me you won't tell anyone especially him," Bulma replied looking up at Vegeta's fine body. _Wow, he's hot. _Bulma thought to herself.

"Whatever," Vegeta replied sitting down next to her.

"I think I'm in love with this guy I met earlier, before I came here," Bulma answered with a sigh.

Vegeta felt a sting of pain in his heart. The beautiful woman he's beginning to admire or like is falling in love with another guy.

"His name is Zarbon," Bulma continued.

"Zarbon?" Vegeta shouted. "No, woman you don't know what your getting yourself into."

"You know what Vegeta, it's none of your business who I like and want to like, you are not my boyfriend, not to mention my husband," Bulma shouted back at him as tears started to form in her eyes. She stood up from where she was sitting at and walked away from Vegeta, sobbing as she did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aww, poor Bulma!! Anyways, sorry for not updating so soon. Anyways, let's see this is my Christmas gift to you guys. An update to my story! Hehe!! Well, who would've thought Zarbon would be in this picture.. Lolz!! I did, actually, since I made the story, but my point is…read the next chapters to find out!! Hehe.

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	8. Zarbon's True Colors

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: My fourth fic everyone. Well…this is another fic about Bulma and Vegeta on Planet Vegeta. Bulma Briefs is well known in the universe, so every planet knows her including Planet Vegeta. And King Vegeta is alive in this fic! This is an A/U fic!!! =D Goku and Chi-Chi are already married here and they already have their son Gohan! I just love these kind of stories. =D Thanks a whole lot everyone for reviewing!!! =D I really appreciate it. 

__

Italics are thoughts. So….enough about that, let's get on with the story……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Of All Places

Chapter 8 - Zarbon's True Colors

"What's up with her? I was just warning her, so she wouldn't get into any trouble," Vegeta said quietly to himself. _Wait, what's wrong with me? Why do I care about her all of a sudden? _He thought to himself with a frown on his face. He looked up at the sky and watched as a shooting star flew by at a very fast speed rate. "It's getting late and I'm hungry." He added as his stomach growled. 

He headed back inside the castle and into the dining hall. His father was already there, eating. Vegeta ignored him and sat down and started to eat. Bardock and Goku entered a couple of seconds after Vegeta did.

"Yay, it's chow time! Alright!" Goku smiled as he sat down and started to eat.

"Where's Bulma?" Bardock asked suddenly. 

"I don't know and I really don't care," Vegeta responded quickly.

~*~

"Oh I can't believe that stupid Prince. Who does he think he is?" Bulma shouted angrily. "For doing that, I'll take less time working on that dumb gravity machine, even though I could finish it tonight if I wanted to."

"No Bulma, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," She said as she remembered what he said. "Pulease!!" She added as her stomach began to growl. She looked at her watch and noticed it was already dinner time. "Gee, no wonder why I'm hungry," She said to herself as she headed towards the dining hall.

~*~

Vegeta was eating rather quickly, hoping he would finish soon before Bulma came in. He didn't want to see her again that night. Just as he was about to grab the last batch of food the cook just set down, Bulma entered. 

__

Darn, I wasn't fast enough. He thought to himself as he ignored her presence.

"Boy, I'm starving," Bulma said as she sat down near Goku and started to eat. She glanced at Vegeta a couple of times, but he seemed to ignore her. _Just look at him, what a pig! Ugh, I can't stand being in the same room as him. He has no business with my personal life. I just told him about Zarbon and he acted all darn protective. Zarbon…_She thought as she sighed. _I wonder when I'll see him again._

What the hell is she smiling about? She's probably thinking about that darn Zarbon. Stupid woman, she doesn't even know what she's getting herself into. Vegeta thought as he eyed Bulma. _But the thing that has been bothering me is why Zarbon is here? Shouldn't he be with Frieza or is Frieza here already? Damn, I must train harder because you never know when Frieza will just come. _Vegeta looked at Bulma again and spoke. "Is the gravity machine you're suppose to create for me done yet?" He asked her.

"Um…nope. It'll take some time," Bulma answered with a smile.

"But Bulma, it couldn't take you that…Goku spoke, but was cut off by Bulma's voice.

"Well, just give me two more days to finish it," Bulma replied as she gave Goku a mean look.

Vegeta eyed her curiously and decided to ask her about Zarbon, but changed his mind. _If I ask her about Zarbon, the old man and Bardock will probably panic. I really don't want any commotion to occur in the castle at the moment. Frieza might think we know and might attack us sooner than he should. I must wait until I am strong enough to take him down._

Afterdinner, Goku came up to Bulma and decided to ask her why she said she needed two more days to get the gravity machine done.

"Well, that dumb prince pissed me off, so I'm paying him back by taking my time with the gravity machine," She answered with a triumphant look on her face.

"I don't know Bulma, what if their enemy is coming and their still not prepared? Many Saiyans will die. I really think you should finish it soon Bulma, before it's too late," Goku replied as he left her standing alone in the hall.

__

What if Goku's right? If I wait any longer, it might be too late. We all might even die. I guess I'll give that Prince another chance. For my safety of course, not his. Bulma thought to herself as Zarbon appeared out of nowhere.

"Why hello Ms. Briefs," He said as he took her hand and kissed it. "Would you like to go out with me tonight? I promise you won't regret it." He added with a charming smile.

"Why I'd love to," She answered as her cheeks turned red. _Wow, a date with Zarbon. What a great day this is._

"Well then, let's go," Zarbon said as he took her hand and they both headed out the castle for a night walk.

__

Wait, I'm suppose to work on the gravity machine tonight, so I can finish it by tomorrow. Nah, this is Zarbon. The gravity machine can wait. Bulma thought as she looked at Zarbon with dreamy eyes.

They walked for awhile until they stopped and decided to sit down ad talk.

"So Bulma, are you from around here?" Zarbon turned to asked her.

"No, I'm from Earth. I was sent here by King Vegeta to create something for the Prince. You see, I am a scientist from Earth. One of the smartest woman in the universe. Not to mention the prettiest," She answered with a huge smirk.

"Indeed you are. If you don't mind me asking, what does the King want you to create for the Prince?" Zarbon asked curiously.

"Well…She began to answer as she looked around and spotted a shadow of a figure. She looked at that direction again, but the shadow had disappeared. _Strange, I wonder what or who that was. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Zarbon.

"What does the King want you to create for the Prince?" Zarbon asked again with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry, I can't say. It's confidential," Bulma answered finally still thinking about the shadowed figure she saw a few seconds ago.

"Can you tell me? I won't tell anyone." Zarbon asked again with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine. See, it's a machine," Bulma started to explain.

"What kind of machine?" Zarbon asked curiously.

"A machine that is none of your concern, Zarbon. What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta shouted out of nowhere.

"Vegeta?! What are you doing here? Where you the shadowed figure I saw?" Bulma asked curiously. "Are you spying on me or something?"

Vegeta ignored Bulma's questions and continued talking with Zarbon. "Did Frieza sent you here? Is he here now?"

"Frieza? You mean the enemy? Does Zarbon work for him? Is that why you were all upset when I told you about him?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Now that Vegeta, is none of your concern," Zarbon answered as he ignored Bulma. "Well, at least I know what is going on here. A machine for the Prince. Is it to make you stronger that Lord Frieza? Let me tell you this, you can never defeat Lord Frieza. Oh, and Bulma..it was great having you as a date and thanks for telling me all the things you know that's been going on here. You are so stupid," Zarbon smirked as he aimed an energy ball at Bulma. 

"NO!! Vegeta shouted as he flew in front of Bulma. The energy ball slammed into Vegeta's arm as he flew back and slammed into a tree.

"I'll see you later, Prince Vegeta. Wait till I tell Lord Frieza about what I just discovered," Zarbon shouted as he flew away with a huge evil smirk on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OH NO, VEGETA!!! I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens with Vegeta. Until then, have a nice day.

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	9. The Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: My fourth fic everyone. Well…this is another fic about Bulma and Vegeta on Planet Vegeta. Bulma Briefs is well known in the universe, so every planet knows her including Planet Vegeta. And King Vegeta is alive in this fic! This is an A/U fic!!! =D Goku and Chi-Chi are already married here and they already have their son Gohan! I just love these kind of stories. =D Thanks a whole lot everyone for reviewing!!! =D I really appreciate it. 

__

Italics are thoughts. So….enough about that, let's get on with the story……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Of All Places

Chapter 9

"VEGETA!!" Bulma shouted as she ran up to him. 

Vegeta was lying down near the tree he had slammed into. The blast had damaged his arm. Bulma bent down and placed his head on her lap. 

"Vegeta, are you alright?" Bulma asked as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Of…of course…..I…am," Vegeta replied as he tried to speak.

"Wait here, I'm going to get help," Bulma spoke as she placed his head gently back on the ground and left him to find some help.

__

Bulma, you are so stupid. He tried to warn you, but you didn't believe him. Now he's injured and it's all your fault. She thought to herself as she saw Goku.

"Goku!!" She shouted. "Goku, Vegeta's hurt. Can you carry him back to the castle, so he can get some help?" She asked as her friend came up to her and nodded.

Goku and Bulma arrived as fast as they could. Goku picked Vegeta up and carried him back to the castle. Bulma followed behind him. _Gosh, I hope he's going to be okay. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to him. _She thought sadly.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" King Vegeta shouted as soon as he saw his wounded son. Vegeta had already passed out on their way to the castle.

"It was Zarbon. He was about to blast me, but Vegeta save me and took the blast for himself," Bulma answered as she looked at Vegeta's wound.

"Zarbon? Why is he here? If he's here, then Frieza must be here too? But, it's too soon!!" King Vegeta said to himself. "Kakarot, bring Vegeta to the doctor right away," He added. 

Goku did as he was told and Bulma followed behind him.

~*~

"Bardock, prepare your army. Frieza may attack any minute," King Vegeta said as he ordered Bardock. _This can't be happening. Vegeta isn't ready to fight Frieza yet. Bulma isn't even done with the gravity machine._

"Yes sir, right away," Bardock answered as he walked away to prepare the Saiyan army.

~*~

Goku placed Vegeta on the bed and looked at Bulma who was starting to cry even harder now. The doctor examined Vegeta a bit and placed him in an incubator which started to fill up with water.

"How is he?" Bulma asked curiously.

"He's going to be fine. Just give him two days in this incubator and he'll heal back to normal," the doctor replied with a smile. "This happens all the time. He trains too much, if you know what I mean." He added as he left Goku and Bulma alone in the room.

"This is all my fault," Bulma said with a sigh. "He should be fine. He could've been training for the arrival of Frieza right now instead of being in there, looking helpless."

"It's not your fault Bulma, and don't worry, the doctor said he's going to be fine," Goku replied with a warm smile.

"Yes, I guess your right. I think I should work on the gravity machine and finish it tonight," Bulma answered as she gave Vegeta one last look and both her and Goku left the room.

~*~

"Lord Frieza, the earthling that King Vegeta hired is building a machine for the Prince to make him stronger than you," Zarbon spoke as he looked at his master. 

A whitish, purplish looking lizard was standing by the spaceship window with a glass of wine in his hand. "So, that's what that monkey was planning. Well, he won't succeed," Frieza replied with an evil smirk.

"What are we going to do then?" Zarbon asked curiously.

"Well, we will give them one more week to live their pathetic lives and then we destroy the Saiyan race for good," Frieza answered with a laugh.

~*~

"Okay, just add this here and there, I'm done!" Bulma shouted happily as she looked at her finish work. "Okay, I should tell the King."

Bulma headed towards the King's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," She heard someone say from the other room.

"Your majesty, I have finished the gravity machine for Prince Vegeta," Bulma said as she came in.

"That's great news. Let's just hope that it isn't too late," King Vegeta replied with a frown on his face.

Bulma left the room and decided to check on Vegeta. She entered the room and watched as the doctor operated some buttons on the computer. 

"Oh, come in. He'll be okay soon. There has been a change of plan. We can take him out of the incubator now. It seems that he has healed already. These Saiyans are extraordinary creatures. Now all he need is some rest on the bed," the doctor spoke softly. 

Bulma watched as the doctor drained all the water inside the incubator and took Vegeta out and set him on the bed. 

"I guess I'll leave you two here," the doctor said as he left the room.

Bulma walked up to Vegeta's bed side and sat down. "You jerk, why did you have to do that? What if you died? Then who would save this planet?" She asked him even though she knew he wouldn't respond. _Vegeta, please don't do something like that again. I don't know what I'll do if the next time you do something like this, you won't live anymore. _She thought to herself with a sigh as she placed her head on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

King Vegeta walked inside the room and saw Bulma asleep near Vegeta. _Hmm, maybe this earthling feels something more for my son than I thought. My son, I'm glad you are okay. I don't know what I would do if I lose you. _He thought to himself as he turned the lights off and left the room.

Vegeta woke up and felt someone near him. _What happened? Wait, I remember. That stupid Zarbon was about to blast the earthling and I…save her. _He thought to himself confusingly. _Why did I save her? Why didn't I just let her die? Am I going soft? _Vegeta turned to see who was next to him and saw Bulma peacefully sleeping. _She looks so innocent and beautiful. What am I thinking? This is the earthling that was born to make your life miserable, you can't feel this way towards her. What feeling is this? Is this love? Well, taking the blast instead of making her die must be love. If that isn't love, then I don't know what it is._

Bulma woke up as she felt the bed move. She turned to look at Vegeta and saw him staring at her. _What is he thinking? Why is he staring at me like that? Those eyes, their so dark and empty, but yet, they look so warm and loving. He's so handsome. Ugh, am I in love with him? Maybe…The way he's looking at me, it's…breathtaking. _She thought to herself as they both stared at each other without saying a word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OoO, looks like their in love with each other. Wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next. 

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	10. The Intense Training

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: My fourth fic everyone. Well…this is another fic about Bulma and Vegeta on Planet Vegeta. Bulma Briefs is well known in the universe, so every planet knows her including Planet Vegeta. And King Vegeta is alive in this fic! This is an A/U fic!!! =D Goku and Chi-Chi are already married here and they already have their son Gohan! I just love these kind of stories. =D Thanks a whole lot everyone for reviewing!!! =D I really appreciate it. 

__

Italics are thoughts. So….enough about that, let's get on with the story……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Of All Places

Chapter 10 - The Intense Training

"Um…Vegeta?" Bulma finally spoke as she broke the silence.

"What woman?" Vegeta responded quickly as he looked away from her.

"Are you better now? Do you feel alright?" She asked curiously.

"Why does it matter to you?" He replied as he turned to face her again.

"I don't know. I just feel like it's my fault why you are lying there right now. I'm really sorry, I should've listened to you when you warned me about Zarbon," Bulma answered sadly.

A "hmph" was all Vegeta said. After a few seconds, Bulma finally spoke again.

"Um…I finished the gravity machine. You can train in it now," Bulma added hoping it would break the awkward silence. 

"Where is it?" Vegeta asked quickly.

"In the training room," Bulma answered softly.

Suddenly, Vegeta stood up from where he was lying and headed towards the door.

"Vegeta? What are you doing? You're suppose to be resting!" Bulma shouted after him.

"I'd rather train than rest," Vegeta replied as he left the room.

"Ugh, Saiyans," Bulma said to herself. She followed after him and watched as he entered the gravity machine. "What is he doing? He doesn't even know how to operate the gravity machine."

Vegeta walked inside the gravity machine and headed towards the main control panel. _Hmm, I wonder how to start this thing. _He thought to himself as he examined the buttons on the control panel. 

"Woman! How do you start this thing?" Vegeta asked Bulma who was standing by the door.

"I won't tell you until you get the rest that you need," Bulma replied with a grin.

"Fine, then I'll figure it out for myself," Vegeta responded as he pushed a green button and the sound of the machine starting was heard. "See, I didn't need your help."

Bulma suddenly went out and shut the door as tight as she could. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" She shouted as she watched the gravity machine work.

Vegeta ignored her and began to train.

"Stupid idiot, if he gets hurt…that will be his fault," Bulma said to herself as she left him to train.

Hours and hours had already passed and Vegeta had not come out of the gravity machine yet. Bulma was in her room packing. 

__

Now that I have finished my job here, I guess it's time for me to leave. Who cares about that Prince? I don't love him, so I shouldn't stay. Bulma thought to herself as Goku came in.

"Goku, are you ready to go?" Bulma asked him curiously.

"Actually Bulma, you should go on without me. I'll return to Earth as soon as I know that my home planet is safe. I want to stay and protect Planet Vegeta. Just tell Chi Chi that I'll be back later, I know she'll understand," Goku answered softly.

"Well, if that's what you want, then fine. I'll just tell your wife about your decision," Bulma replied with a smile.

"Thanks Bulma," Goku said with another smile. "So, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," Bulma answered with a sigh.

"Does Vegeta know?" Goku asked curiously.

"No, but I'm going to tell him once he comes out of that gravity machine I made for him," Bulma replied. "He's been training in there the whole entire day."

__

I must train harder than this. At this rate, I won't be able to become a Super Saiyan. Vegeta thought to himself as he kicked much more harder at an invincible opponent. He then released two energy balls and attempted to dodge them both, but instead hit himself with both of it. He fell to the ground, sweat pouring all over him. _I must train more than this. This isn't enough._ He thought as he stood up again and increased the gravity by 10 and continued to train even harder, although he was struggling to move. He released another energy ball and this time, he dodged it and it blasted into the wall of the gravity machine. He continued doing the same method for the next few hours.

Finally, it was nighttime and Vegeta was finally done training. He headed towards the dining hall to eat, but changed his mind and headed for the other direction which led to Bulma's room instead. 

He walked in without even knocking. _Why did I go here? What is wrong with me? _He thought to himself as he saw Bulma sitting on her bed with her back faced his way. She was wearing a white nightgown that was almost see-through. A capsule labeled "Luggage" was set on top of her nightstand.

"Are you going somewhere?" Vegeta spoke suddenly.

Bulma gasped and turned to look at Vegeta who wasn't wearing a shirt again and with a towel around his neck. "What are you doing in here? How did you get in?"

"Well the door was obviously unlock. Are you going somewhere?" He asked again.

"Yes, I'm going back to Earth. My job here is done. I made your gravity machine and now I'm leaving," Bulma answered quickly. _Gosh, you could've at least worn a shirt before coming in here. _She thought as she blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Bulma answered shyly.

"Do you like what you see?" Vegeta asked as he walked up towards her.

"Err…um…yes…no!" Bulma answered as she backed away, but Vegeta grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Don't lie woman, I can see it in your eyes and your face," Vegeta whispered in her ears.

Bulma trembled a bit and looked at his dark eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes, just like they did earlier at the recovery room. Suddenly, Vegeta cupped Bulma's chin and kissed her on the lips. Bulma felt her blood running up her head as he kissed her. Her heart began to pump harder than it ever did. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Vegeta explored her mouth with his tongue. The heat he felt for her was building up inside of him that he wanted to release it on her. He lifted her up on his arms and placed her gently on the bed with his mouth still in hers. He slowly took off her nightgown and then his sweatpants. 

Bulma looked at his body and blushed at the sight of him naked. She smiled innocently and turned off the light that lit the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, you all know what happens. Hehe!! Anyways, will Bulma still leave or will she stay? What about Frieza? Is he going to attack sooner than a week? Find out on the next chapter.

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	11. Frieza AttacksTwo Super Saiyans!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: My fourth fic everyone. Well…this is another fic about Bulma and Vegeta on Planet Vegeta. Bulma Briefs is well known in the universe, so every planet knows her including Planet Vegeta. And King Vegeta is alive in this fic! This is an A/U fic!!! =D Goku and Chi-Chi are already married here and they already have their son Gohan! I just love these kind of stories. =D Thanks a whole lot everyone for reviewing!!! =D I really appreciate it. 

__

Italics are thoughts. So….enough about that, let's get on with the story……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Of All Places

Chapter 11 - Frieza Attacks…Two Super Saiyans?!

Vegeta woke up to the sound of a soft snore coming from Bulma. Her head was laying gently on his chest. He eyed her beautiful face and watched as she breathed peacefully in her sleep. He nudged her a bit and she woke up with a frown on her face.

"Vegeta, I was sleeping," Bulma spoke to him quietly.

"Well, you're not anymore are you?" Vegeta replied with a smirk.

Bulma laughed and got up from the bed. She changed into normal clothes and headed towards her vanity to brush her hair.

Vegeta watched her every move. After a few minutes, he got up too and changed into his training clothes. He walked out of the room quietly without Bulma even noticing.

Bulma set her brush down and turned to look at Vegeta, but he was gone. 

"Vegeta? Where are you?" Bulma asked no one. _Don't tell me he left to train again. _Bulma thought with a frown on her face. 

She walked out and headed towards the training room. As she was walking, she heard footsteps of someone following behind her. "Is anyone there?" She called out. "I guess not." She said as someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth until she fainted.

Vegeta walked inside the gravity machine and operated the machine. All he could think of was Bulma and what happened last night. _Vegeta, just get that out of your head and train. _He thought to himself as he tried his best to erase that thought out of his head.

~*~

"Lord Frieza, here's the girl," Zarbon spoke as he placed Bulma in front of Frieza.

"Good, very good," Frieza replied with a look of triumphant planted on his face. "If Vegeta finds out about this, he's going to go crazy," Frieza said as he laughed.

"Lord Frieza, are you saying we are going to attack now and not within a week?" Zarbon asked curiously.

"Yes, all this waiting is just making me bored," Frieza answered as he eyed Bulma. "Lock her up and don't give her special treatment." He added.

~*~

Vegeta had been training the whole day again. He had succeeded in erasing the memories of last night from his mind. Now all he needed to do was reach his ultimate goal on becoming the legendary Super Saiyan. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Vegeta just powered up into an amazing level that he has never reached before and transformed into a Super Saiyan. (A/N: You all know how he trains and turns into a Super Saiyan. I don't feel like explaining.)

__

I did it, I've become a Super Saiyan!! Vegeta thought excitedly. _I'm ready to fight with Frieza._

"Vegeta?!" Goku suddenly burst inside the gravity machine. He looked on with awe as he saw Vegeta's black hair turn into a glowing gold color. _Wow, that's amazing. He's reached Super Saiyan level. I can feel it. _Goku thought to himself with a proud smile.

"Kakarot, what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked curiously as he turned back into his normal self. He turned off the machine and walked outside the gravity machine.

"Well, I came here to ask you if you know if Bulma left Planet Vegeta yet? I can't remember hearing any spaceships leaving this planet earlier today," Goku answered with a worried tone in his voice.

__

What if Bulma left? How could she do that? No, she could've have left. Vegeta thought in a panicky way.

"Are you sure Bulma was suppose to leave here today?" Vegeta asked demandingly. 

"Yes, I'm positive. That's what she told me last night," Goku answered confusingly. 

Without another word, Vegeta ran out of the training room, leaving a speechless Goku. He headed towards his father's room and burst inside. 

"Has Bulma left?" Vegeta asked in a hurry.

"Well, surprisingly she hasn't. There hasn't been a spaceship that has left this planet yet. Why do you want to know?" King Vegeta asked curiously.

"None of your concern old man," Vegeta answered angrily. He left the room without another word. _Where can she be? Perhaps she's in her room. _Vegeta thought as he headed towards her room. He walked inside and didn't see any sign of Bulma anywhere. The capsule that was labeled "Luggage" was still placed on top of the nightstand. _This is odd. Where is she?_

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion from outside. Vegeta ran towards the window to check and see what was going on. As he looked at where the explosion came from, he saw Frieza and Zarbon standing near each other. _Well, wherever Bulma is, I'm glad she isn't here. She could get hurt, now that Frieza has arrived. _Vegeta thought as he exited out the room and headed towards Frieza and Zarbon.

"Zarbon, if that dumb monkey comes, bring the girl out," Frieza commanded Zarbon.

"Yes, Lord Frieza," Zarbon replied as he bowed.

Many of the Saiyans all stared at Frieza in a shocking way. They all were petrified at the sight of him. Many of them had already ran away into their homes, hoping they wouldn't get killed by Frieza. Some of them stayed to watch what will happen.

King Vegeta, Bardock, and Goku were already at the scene as soon as Vegeta arrived. 

"Perfect, the royal family and friends are all here," Frieza spoke with a chuckle. "I have a gift for the all mighty Prince of monkeys."

Vegeta scowled and cracked his knuckles. Just as he was about to attack Frieza, Zarbon came out holding Bulma in his arms. _BULMA!! No, what have they done to her? _Vegeta thought angrily.

"Surprise Prince?" Frieza asked with an evil smirk. "If you attack me, this earthling will die. If you don't, then I will rule this planet and the entire universe."

"Vegeta, are you ready to face Frieza?" King Vegeta whispered to Vegeta.

"Of course I am, I'm just worried something might happen to Bulma if I fight Frieza," Vegeta whispered back.

"I'll take that Zarbon freak. You handle Frieza, don't worry about Bulma. I will get her back here safely," Goku spoke suddenly.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta said surprisingly.

"Trust me. I will get her back here safely," Goku replied with a reassuring smile.

"Fine," Vegeta answered as he walked up towards Frieza.

"Take care of yourself my son," Bardock said quietly to Goku. "I know you can do it. You are very powerful. I can feel it."

"Thank you father," Goku replied with a smile. He then walked up towards Zarbon and went into fighting stance.

"Vegeta, I'm really sorry for everything I have ever did to you. I hope you can forgive me," King Vegeta said to Vegeta sadly.

"If I come out of this alive and you're still living, then I will forgive you," Vegeta responded as he turned to look at his father.

"Aww…how touching, a father - son moment," Frieza spoke as he laughed loudly.

"You won't be laughing once I beat you," Vegeta answered as he powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Goku on the other hand powered up too and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"What? Kakarot you too?" Vegeta asked surprisingly.

"Well, when I saw you transform and found out that it was possible. I thought I should give it a try too, you know," Goku replied with a huge grin on his face.

Vegeta and Goku gave each other once last look before attacking their opponents. Then the battle for the planet began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next chapter might be the last, but I'm not sure. It all depends. 

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	12. The New King

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: My fourth fic everyone. Well…this is another fic about Bulma and Vegeta on Planet Vegeta. Bulma Briefs is well known in the universe, so every planet knows her including Planet Vegeta. And King Vegeta is alive in this fic! This is an A/U fic!!! =D Goku and Chi-Chi are already married here and they already have their son Gohan! I just love these kind of stories. =D Thanks a whole lot everyone for reviewing!!! =D I really appreciate it. 

__

Italics are thoughts. So….enough about that, let's get on with the story……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Of All Places

Chapter 12 - The New King

Vegeta charged up to Frieza and punched him on the stomach. As Frieza was still consuming the pain, Vegeta slammed him from the back with one of his most powerful kicks and left Frieza flying into huge rocks.

On the other side of the area, Goku attacked Zarbon with energy balls and watched as Zarbon struggled to stand back up. Goku then hit him on the side of his waist which costs Zarbon to spit blood out of his mouth. 

Bulma watched as Goku and Vegeta fought easily against Frieza and Zarbon. As Zarbon was busy struggling for his life, Bulma sneaked out of the spaceship quietly. She walked up to a grassy area and tried to find a broken glass that she can use to take out the tape that was use to tie her hands together. As she searched around, she found a small shiny piece of glass from a bottle wine. She sat down and placed the tape right on the glass and tried to cut it until it worked and her hands were free again. She headed towards where King Vegeta and Bardock were standing and watching the fight.

"Bulma!" Bardock shouted as he ran up to her. "Are you alright?" He asked caringly.

"Yes, I am. It looks like Vegeta and Goku are kicking Frieza and Zarbon's ass," Bulma replied as she watched the two fight. Then she turned and saw King Vegeta watching Vegeta fight with the most serious look she as ever seen on his face._ I wonder what he's thinking about? Anyways, why are Goku and Vegeta's hair gold? _She thought to herself curiously.

"Isn't is amazing?" King Vegeta finally spoke.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Bulma asked out of curiosity.

"Vegeta is a Super Saiyan now, and so is Kakarot. Do you know that no one has ever reached Super Saiyan form for almost many years now?" King Vegeta answered with a proud look on his face.

__

Wow, that is amazing. Goku and Vegeta are Super Saiyans. Vegeta…Bulma thought to herself as she watched him blast Frieza with an energy blast with a look of triumph on his face.

"What's the matter Frieza? Are you losing…your touch?" Vegeta said as he started to laugh out loud.

"Quiet you monkey!" Frieza shouted as he fired an energy ball at Vegeta, but Vegeta easily dodged it.

"Is that the best you can do, Lizard?" Vegeta asked with a smirk on his face.

"Why you little…" Frieza said as he fired another one.

Vegeta countered all of the energy balls and fired one from himself at Frieza.

Goku dodged an energy ball that Zarbon blasted easily and finished him off with a Kamehameha wave. Then he flew off towards Bardock, Bulma, and King Vegeta. He landed and powered down.

"Well, he's been taken care of," Goku spoke with a smile on his face.

"You did it, my son. I'm proud of you," Bardock responded with the same smile Goku had on his face.

"Well done Kakarot," King Vegeta added with a smirk on his face just like Vegeta had on right now.

"Are you alright Bulma? Did they do anything to you?" Goku asked her worriedly.

"No they didn't. Goku, shouldn't you help Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Look at him, he can handle Frieza, no sweat," Goku gave her a reassuring smile.

"I guess your right," Bulma answered quietly.

Vegeta charged up to Frieza and punched him and kicked him all over. "This is the end of you Frieza!" Vegeta shouted. "Final Blast!" He yelled out as he blasted Frieza to death.

After the battle, Vegeta landed in front of Bulma. 

"Vegeta!" She shouted as she hugged him. "I'm glad you are actually okay," She added as she cried.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Vegeta spoke with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," Bulma answered as she laughed.

"What if I don't want to? Are you going to make me?" Vegeta asked her with another smirk on his face.

"Am I?" Bulma answered back with a smirk of her own on her face.

"Okay you two, enough," King Vegeta interrupted. "This is enough for a day," He added with a smile.

Vegeta walked up to his dad and stood in front of him. 

"Son, I…I am proud of you," King Vegeta spoke softly.

"Right, um…I..I…forgive…you," Vegeta replied and walked away.

"Vegeta, um…how would you like to sit on my royal chair?" King Vegeta asked with a smile.

"What…do you mean your royal chair?" Vegeta asked curiously before realizing what his father meant.

~*~2 Days Had Passed~*~

"Everyone, let's welcome our new King," the secretary of the royal family spoke as Vegeta walked up towards the throne.

Bulma watched as the Saiyan gave Vegeta King Vegeta's old robe and crown. _Wow, he looks so cute. _She thought as she chuckled.

Vegeta looked out in the room and spotted Bulma. _You think I look cute huh?_

Wait, how did you know I thought that? Bulma asked him curiously.

__

What do you think you're doing right now? I can read your thoughts because of the bond we created. He answered as he smirked at her.

__

Hey, you can read all my thoughts now? Bulma asked.

All Vegeta did was smirk even wider than he did before.

Bulma eyed him curiously and heard him speak in her mind. _I'll see you tonight, my queen._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's the ending. You just imagine what happens later on, in the future. LOL!! What did you think? Anyways, look out for a new story that I will be making. I already finished all my stories, so now I have a brand new story that I'm beginning to write. 


End file.
